Batman Beyond Feature Spec Screenplay Part 1
by SexLuthor
Summary: In the first part of my Batman Beyond project, an aging Bruce Wayne gives up the cowl when he breaks his one rule...


Batman Beyond Feature Spec Screenplay Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I own NONE of this! Obviously. Batman and all related properties are property of DC/Warner Brothers, etc. This is all just for fun!

EXT. GOTHAM CITY - NIGHT

A gothic, futuristic metropolis. Art Deco towers looming ominous. Dieselpunk police zeppelins on patrol. The crowded city is is quiet. Too quiet.

People walk down the sidewalks, going about the business, whatever business they have at night, anyway.

SCARECROW

See these people, going about the business.

EXT. COFFEE SHOP - NIGHT

A man walks out of a coffee shop, holding a cup. He yawns.

SCARECROW

Lazy.

A taxi drives by.

INT. TAXI - NIGHT

MARIO, the driver, drives two fares. ASSISTANT D.A. JACKSON (40s) reads a newspaper, sitting next to a young law student and paralegal, ELLIOTT BURNSIDE (early 20s).

Jackson folds the front page of the Gotham Gazette. We see the headlines "Gordon named Police Commissioner" and "Nightwing Triumphs in Bludhaven". Jackson view the articles with disdain.

D.A. JACKSON

It's all politics.

Elliott is young and less

ELLIOTT

I don't know. That's pretty exciting news from Bludhaven.

D.A. JACKSON

Trust me kid, these capes aren't the heroes you want.

SCARECROW

They're ignorant.

Elliott reflects. He does have his own opinion about the masked vigilantes. They ARE his heroes.

INT. BUS - NIGHT

A busload of exhausted Gothamites ride the bus, half-asleep.

SCARECROW

Dull.

EXT. THE NARROWS - NIGHT

The bad part of town. A bum warms his hands by a can fire. A family rich family walks through a neighborhood they have no business being in. A father, mother, and young son. (Hmm, remind you of anything?) The son notices the homeless man, but the father pulls him along, ignoring the plight of the less fortunate.

SCARECROW

Complacent.

EXT. PENTHOUSE WAREHOUSE - NIGHT

We come to a warehouse in the harbor, standing several stories above the dock.

SCARECROW

These people need to learn what fear is.

INT. PENTHOUSE WAREHOUSE - NIGHT

Several hulking HENCHMEN move crates in the dark warehouse. A shadowy individual stands by the window, looking out at the city.

SCARECROW

Fear is the only true power. And if you just stop feeling it, you can start using it.

The man turns around, it's...THE SCARECROW! (Just in case me referring to him as "Scarecrow" so many times didn't give it away.)

Scarecrow walks across the room, through his men carrying the crates, talking to no one in particular.

SCARECROW

I'm going to remind them what they're afraid of.

Scarecrow walks up to COOK, a short, wiry, fellow, who goes over the labwork.

COOK

Almost ready, boss. Your gas will be in the water supply in 30 minutes.

Scarecrow tosses his arm around Cook's shoulder.

SCARECROW

Well done Cook, well done.

Scarecrow walks back to the window and looks at the waters of Gotham harbor.

EXT. PENTHOUSE WAREHOUSE - MORNING

A solitary figure on the roof crouches in the shadows, peering in through the roof window at Scarecrow and his men. This man is still in the shadows, but come one, we all know who he is.

SCARECROW

I know I've tried it before, but what the heck, a good plan is a good plan.

INT. PENTHOUSE WAREHOUSE - NIGHT

SCARECROW

Now-

He is cut off by the shatter of the roof-window. Glass shatters as...BATMAN drops in! Batman lands and stands up, menacing, evoking silent awe from all in the room. Batman now wears the Batman Beyond suit. Complete with wings and red logo.

Scarecrow's men are hesitant to approach. Criminals are a cowardly and superstitious lot, and they are fearful of The Batman.

Scarecrow however, is unabashed. Batman and him go way back. He prances over brazenly.

SCARECROW

Well hello handsome! Love the new suit.

Scarecrow taps the red logo.

SCARECROW

Red is a fine color. Blood, anger, fire-

Batman grabs Scarecrow and holds him against the wall.

BATMAN

What are you planning Crane?!

SCARECROW

Same old, same old.

Scarecrow snaps his fingers. His men finally attack and they grab Batman, throwing him off Scarecrow.

Batman fights the henchmen. He puts up quite a fight, but it is clear that he is older and less agile than he used to be. Still, with great effort and a few telling huffs and grunts, Batman manages to subdue the henchmen.

A circle of fallen henchmen around him, Batman catches his breath.

SCARECROW

Well-

Still showing he has the speed and the skills, Batman throws a Batarang, knocking the gun out the hand of a henchmen who aimed it at him.

SCARECROW

-Done.

Batman storms over and confronts Scarecrow.

BATMAN

It's over, Crane.

SCARECROW

It certainly looks that way. You were a bit slow that time.

Batman throws a punch at Scarecrow. Scarecrow dodges it and blasts fear gas out of his sleeve at Batman face.

BATMAN'S POV- Misty, Fearful.

SCARECROW

Scared yet?

Batman stumbles. The henchmen rise and surround him. A henchman knees him in the gut. Batman hunches over in pain.

Scarecrow paces around Batman.

SCARECROW

The fair people of Gotham are going to wake up...right into my nightmare.

Batman recovers. He rises and gives a heroic sweeping attack, knocking back the henchmen.

Scarecrow claps.

SCARECROW

That took a lot out of you.

Batman springs on Scarecrow. Rips his mask off.

Dr. Jonathan Crane, but he's far older than we've seen him. 50s. He sighs whimsically.

SCARECROW

We are getting older, aren't we?

Scarecrow reaches up to Batman's face. He is gentle and his sentiment is twisted sincerity, but he is reaching for his wrist sprayer. Scarecrow smiles wryly.

SCARECROW

Old...friend.

Batman knocks Scarecrow's hand away and drops him to the floor. Batman is not repelled by Scarecrow's attempt to gas him again (which he fully expected), but by his words, and the realization that, in a twisted way, his familiar rogues are the closest to him, the consistent in his life.

Batman is struck by a sudden pain. He clutches his chest. Kneels over. He's having a heart attack.

Scarecrow stands up, amused by this latest development. He paces around Batman.

SCARECROW

Bats? Are you okay?

Batman tries to rise. Can't do it. Scarecrow's men watch, backed off.

SCARECROW

Is it your ticker? I'm not surprised. All the strain you've put on it over the years.

Scarecrow holds up his hand to keep his men back. He's relishing this.

SCARECROW

Of course, I'm no spring chicken myself. But I'm a lot less physical than you.

He grins a sadistic grin.

SCARECROW

That and, you know, yoga.

Batman grunts in pain. Scarecrow crouches down to him. Puts his hands on Batman's shoulders. Takes a sympathetic tone.

SCARECROW

It's okay. It's okay. I'm a doctor.

Without warning, Scarecrow knees Batman in the head. Batman falls over.

Scarecrow casually walks away and picks up his mask.

SCARECROW

Is this it?

(He laughs)

Is this really it?

He picks up a spare plank of wood from the floor with his other hand.

SCARECROW

Everything we've thrown at you over the years and a simple heart attack is going to do you in? Why, I'm disappointed!

Crane turns away and puts his mask back on. Scarecrow dons his mask, such as it is, perhaps his true face.

He turns back to Batman, holding the plank up high.

SCARECROW

Still, I'll take what I can get!

With a mighty swing he whacks Batman across the face. Gives him another in the back. And another.

Batman is down, but has not blacked out. He lies on the floor, taking Scarecrow's punishment and trying not to die.

Batman reaches, slowly, for his utility belt. Too slow, Scarecrow hits him in the hand and the waist.

Batman spits out blood. Scarecrow laughs.

Batman is very weak. He is almost resigned. Then he sees it. On the floor, right next to his head.

A gun.

One of the henchmen must have dropped it when Batman subdued him. Batman stares at the symbol of everything he hates, but considers. Can he really break his only rule?

Another whack to the back.

SCARECROW

Say uncle!

Yes.

Summoning all the strength his has left, Batman grabs the gun. He rolls out of the way of Scarecrow's next strike and points the gun at him.

Scarecrow is shocked. He stops his attack.

SCARECROW

You're not...

Scarecrow drops the plank and backs up. He has no idea how to react to this. He's known Batman so long, that changing rules this late in the game is incomprehensible. Still, on an elemental level, he is facing a loaded gun, and he is genuinely threatened.

Batman doesn't say anything. His arm shakes, but he keeps the gun on Scarecrow. Some of the henchmen quietly, cautiously, flee out of the back.

SCARECROW

You can't...

Batman manages to stand, still pointing the gun. Even though he detests the method, he only wants to subdue Scarecrow, get him to surrender. But he gets so much more than that.

Scarecrow backs up, breathing heavy.

Scarecrow has his back up against the window now. Batman approaches. Scarecrow's voice drops to a whisper.

SCARECROW

I'm afraid...

Scarecrow backs too far. The window breaks open and he falls out.

Batman is shocked. He drops the gun. It falls to the floor.

EXT. BACK ALLEY - NIGHT

Martha's pearls fall to the wet pavement.

INT. PENTHOUSE WAREHOUSE - NIGHT

Batman rushes to the window.

EXT. PENTHOUSE WAREHOUSE - NIGHT

Batman reaches out his arm out into the night. But it is futile. There's no grappling hook, no safety net, no diving save. We see the finality of it all as we pan down to the ground.

Scarecrow is dead.

He lays, his body still, on the dock ground. Scared to death, his tender body broken by the fall.

Batman's eyes widen in horror. What has he done.

Police sirens approach.

INT. PENTHOUSE WAREHOUSE - NIGHT

Batman pulls himself back inside, stilled stunned by his own actions and their horrifying consequences.

Their leader unexpectedly killed, their enemy unthinkably armed, the remaining henchmen flee.

Batman looks down at the gun.

He bows his head in shame. He cannot blame the weapon.

It was him.

He killed a man.

This is the end.

EXT. WOODS NEAR GOTHAM - NIGHT

The road through the woods that Batman drove through in Batman. Bruce drives through in the batmobile, making this journey for the last time.

INT. BATMOBILE - NIGHT

Batman, if we may still call him that, drives, silent.

EXT. CAVE ENTRANCE - NIGHT

Just like in Batman, the Batmobile drives through the hologram that looks like a solid rock wall.

INT. BATCAVE - NIGHT

The Batmobile drives up. Parks on the turntable.

Batman gets out, lethargic. Drained.

Batman pulls off the mask. Bruce Wayne is old and defeated. In his early 60s. His face wears an expression of somber torment.

INT. BATCAVE, SUIT GALLERY - NIGHT

Bruce Wayne has taken the suit off, for the last time, and put it in its display case, at the end of a long row of other suits, including Robin and Batgirls'.

INT. WAYNE DINING ROOM - NIGHT

The dining room where Bruce took Vicki for their first date. Bruce sits at the end of the overlong table, eating a solitary dinner.

He puts his fork down he can't take it. How can he eat when Jonathan Crane will never eat again?

BRUCE

AH!

Bruce shoves the plate off the table. It falls to the floor.

EXT. BACK ALLEY - NIGHT

Martha's pearls fall to the wet pavement.

INT. WAYNE DINING ROOM - NIGHT

Bruce holds his head, almost crying from shame.

INT. BATCAVE - NIGHT

Bruce stands at the top steps and looks back down at the cave, the lair of a fallen hero.

BRUCE

Never again.

He exits and closes the door.

The lights go out in the Batcave. Darkness covers all. The end of an era.


End file.
